Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-809745-20141106180726/@comment-49.144.35.210-20141117132021
Actually, Miyuki is a good person. She's kind and sweet and she cares about her friends, but like her brother and most of the members of her clan--she's also ruthless and capable of cruelty. As for why, she'd go so far in regard to her devotion? Well, aside that paralleling the devotion of the Goddess Parvati, it was also because she saw it fit to return the same kind of devotion Tatsuya gives her. Just as she means the world to Tatsuya; she decided it was only fair for her to hold him in the same regards. Also, can people please stop with the assumption that Miyuki mistreated Tatsuya before he saved her? At most she was forced to ignore him, and that was only because her interacting with Tatsuya ourside his function as her Guardian went against Yotsuba protocol, but even before he saved her she desperately wanted to get closer to him and get to know him better. She was always unnerved by him and constantly had her eyes on him: Tatsuya fascinated her, even when she wasn't completely sure why. (Also, it was implied that the Yotsuba tampered with Miyuki's memory as well, and the fact could very well be that she was very close to her brother even before the Okinawa Incident.) As for why she lusts after him. Well, aside from her already having warm feeling for him even before he saved her life, she also got to spend time with him more for the next 3 years. It's understood that Miyuki's feelings for her brother grew every moment they spent together. Also remember that for most of their childhood the Shiba siblings were made to see each other only as this "boy" and that "girl" who lives in the same manor they did--they saw each other as members of the opposite gender before they remember that they were also born from the same set of parents. She feel head over heels in love with him, and being that this is freaking Tatsuya we're talking about it's not hard to see why. As for her "violance" against other girls, well based on what she said to Honoka she doesn't necessarily have a problem if Tatsuya were to fall in love with another girl since she's painfully aware of the forbidden nature of her feelings, it's just that she can't help but feel unhappy if that happened since she loves him so much. Also, Miyuki needs to marry soon--she can't choose her brother for her match, so it's understandable why she's feel a little possessive of him during their highschool years since it may very well be the only time she'll be allowed to have with him. Let's add here that Tatsuya's a freaking a monster. A demon god. A dark dragon. In many ways, he's even more of a yandere in regards to his relationship with Miyuki because he sees her as the only anchor he has to any semblance of humanity. He NEEDS her. Without Miyuki, the world loses sweetness and meaning; without her, the world will be left to the mercy of his whims and judgment. Which is all well in good, because Miyuki's the freaking demon queen herself. She's the only person as wonderfully twisted as he is, the only one who understands both his awesome and terrible nature. A god like Tatsuya needs a goddess like Miyuki--they were both written to be completely complementary to each other, and I say the story's done a very fine job.